Pudim
by Yagami Diva
Summary: é a historia da nossa tao querida pudim.


Era um dia como outro qualquer, uma jovem acordava cedo para ir a direção ao colégio, trajava um pijama cumprido azul com coelhos brancos, sua pele era pálida um branco que chamava atenção no sol, não era estranho, mas sim bonito. Seus olhos eram de tonalidade castanho, um castanho claro quando estava no sol, seus cabelos eram pretos e curtos na altura do pescoço e desfiados.

O dia não era diferente, tomava um café da manhã comum, apenas o leite e nada mais. Arrumava o material na mochila preta, jogava então nas costas e ia a direção a porta. Ela abria e respirava fundo.

- É...Hoje vai ser difícil.

Ela abria a porta e ia a direção á escola, todavia seu celular tocava no meio do percurso. Ela pegava o celular dando um suspiro, mas algo chamava sua atenção, o visor de seu celular estava em tom vermelho, uma mensagem havia chego, aquilo não era comum no celular, e chegava a dar um pouco de medo, mas dava de ombros uma vez que seu celular era velho. Abria a mensagem.

" _Dia 29-05_

_Horário: 18h_

_Local: Rua das 3 marias, galpão 28._

_Venha a este endereço."_

A jovem sentia um frio percorrer na espinha, mas logo balançava a cabeça."Deve ser trote". Ao terminar seu pensamento notava que já estava na escola, ia para a sala e guardava o material. Havia algo estranho na sala, as pessoas que costumavam falar com ela nem sequer a cumprimentaram, franzia de leve a testa curiosa e ia até a sala das duas amigas que todos os dias conversava. Para sua alegria todos estavam lá, mas ao entrar na sala o assunto que estava bem agitado na sala simplesmente sumia. E no mesmo instante muitos saiam da sala passando pela jovem como se sequer as visse. Uma de suas amigas ao vê-la chamava-a feliz.

- Bom dia Pudim!- dizia Becca acenando.

- Ahn...bom dia, o que tava acontecendo aqui?

- Nada demais, o povo não tinha o que fazer e veio falar com a gente.- respondia Li

- Ah...voces sabem que dia é hoje?

- Claro, dia 29!- Becca olhava para o relógio simultaneamente para verificar.

- E o que é que tem com isso?- indagava Li.

- Nada, só queria saber...

- Bem Pudim, temos que falar com os professores depois nos falamos.

Antes que a jovem apelidada de Pudim pudesse responder ambas já haviam ido, "elas esqueceram..." pensava com um sorriso de canto. E o restante do dia foi assim, ela simplesmente foi ignorada por todos aqueles que conversavam com ela, e até mesmo pelos professores.

E quanto mais o dia passava no colégio mais confusa ela ficava. Ao término das aulas, Pudim voltava para a casa extremamente triste e desanimada. Porém ao chegar sua casa estava vazia. "Cadê meus pais?" Neste mesmo momento seu celular vibrava, a tela estava vermelha novamente e era outra mensagem. Não havia numero de identificação, aquilo a cada momento a assustava mais, ela então abria a mensagem.

"_Você tem mesmo certeza de que não vai querer ir?!_

_Seus pais não estão em casa não é mesmo?"_

"Filho da desgraça maldita parida por Lúcifer" pensava a mesma agora extremamente nervosa com a situação. Tentava ligar para o celular dos pais. Era em vão estavam fora de área. Tentava ligar para todos os amigos, ou eles não atendiam, ou a família falava que eles não estavam em casa. O que teria ocorrido afinal?

Não havia jeito, ela teria de ir ao local. Olhava o relógio, notava que já estava em cima da hora, era necessário correr, o local não era longe, a mesma saia de casa correndo sem pensar duas vezes se esta era a coisa correta a ser feita. Ao chegar no local parava, e respirava de modo acelerado, estava ofegante, apoiava ambas mãos nos joelhos, e olhava o galpão, era um local recém construído, enorme e usado para a descarga de materiais. Ia até a porta de tonalidade branca e batia de leve.

- Estou aqui.- sua voz era baixa e pausada.

A porta abria-se, o local estava completamente escuro, a jovem caminhava para dentro do galpão. Repentinamente a porta fechava-se e alguém a agarrava, de modo prendendo seus braços e a empurrava até um local.

- O QUE ESTA HAVENDO CACETA?!

Uma voz grave e medonha soava no galpão e tornava-se mais horrenda devido ao eco.

- Bruna, estamos todos aqui testemunhando que hoje iremos...

A voz neste momento parava, repentinamente as luzes acendia e um empurrão era dado na mesma que caia.

- Celebrar seu aniversário!!!

A jovem caia de uma altura que havia sido erguida por um amigo até um trampolim, ela caia agora em uma piscina cheia de pudim, o galpão havia sido enfeitado com ajuda de todos os amigos, e até os professores resolveram ajudar, a voz era de uma de suas grandes amigas Banana (Ana). Finalmente tudo havia sido esclarecido...ou quase tudo.

- Quem mandou as mensagens para mim?

- Foi a Li.- respondeu Ana

- E como você fez minha tela ficar vermelha?!

- Eu...Não fiz nada disso.- Li olhava confusa a Pudim.

-...

E o silencio reinou naquela festa.

Fim

Observações da escritora: Bem esta historia dedico a minha amiga Pudim que está de aniversario hoje xD. Ta ai seu presente lol espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
